Searing Cold and Freezing Heat
by Shalkan's Rider
Summary: Time has passed, and two lonely people try to bring something new into their lives. Set after the Winter War, HitsuKarin. Characters slightly OOC, but I don't think it's too bad.
1. Aftermath

Karin stood in front of a familiar guardrail, staring over it as the sun inched down. It was blood red this evening, bathing the town below her in a vermilion hue that accented the destruction. Karakura town was in shambles. The great final battle of the winter war had taken its toll on the town, leaving the confused inhabitants to pick up the pieces. Of course Karin knew what had happened, her brother being one of the main players in the final battle.

_I wish I could've helped. _She had no shinigami powers, although they told her she had the potential. But that didn't matter at the moment. The shinigamis had won, defeating Aizen in his one moment of weakness when Hinamori and Gin killed each other in a blinding flash of power. Life would go back to normal, Ichigo-nii disappearing at random times, her father acting like an idiot (although he might change considering they now knew his secret), Yuzu trying to maintain some semblance of order in their crazy house. Rukia would probably stay; Soul Society needed someone to keep an eye on her stupid brother.

_Life goes on._ With that final thought, she pushed herself off the guardrail, and walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushirou watched the sunset, marveling at its beauty. He remembered sharing the sunset with a girl, playing soccer with that same girl, saving her life. Aizen was dead. Hinamori was dead. Many others had died, but the loss of the second had stung him deeply. But no matter. He was the tenth division captain, considered one of the smartest and strongest shinigami in sereitei. He had to get back to his squad, get back so as to pull together the shattered remains of soul society, continuing to protect those who knew nothing about their protectors.

One person knew. He wanted to see her again. With her, even though she knew who he was and the power he wielded, he was just a kid. More of a teenager, and of course not just a kid, but her presence lifted the weight of his responsibilities off his shoulders allowing him to shrug them back and relax. Ironically he had only met her once.

But now things had calmed down, and with the authority of a captain, he was determined to make himself a friend. One not blinded by the flash of rank or power. One who wouldn't use him. Someone like Matsumoto, but without the need to keep the distance appropriate between captain and 2nd in command. It was a new type of goal for him. He intended to succeed.


	2. Healing

She sat on the hill, looking over the green field. Normally she would be playing with the boys running around like ants (from her perspective), but today she didn't feel like beating them. She wanted a challenge, but was unsure as to where to find one. Then she felt the air behind her ripple, and a large presence approach her. She didn't turn, but she tensed, preparing to attack whomever it was who had decided to sneak up on her. The presence stopped behind her, as if waiting for something.

He stepped through the Senkai Gate, and found her sitting on the hill, arms wrapped around her knees, watching the boys playing soccer below. Smirking, he started to walk towards her, noticing the slight change in her body language that indicated her notice of his arrival. Stopping behind her, he looked down at the field, before glancing down at her. She still refused to acknowledge his presence. _Kurosaki stubborness,_ he thought to himself. Shrugging he sat himself down next to her.

She glanced over and her eyes widened slightly, but said nothing. The two of them sat there quietly for the rest of the afternoon, not a single word said. When it got dark he stood, offering her a hand up. She took it and they walked silently to her house. They stood at the doorway for a moment, gazing at each other, until with a small wave he turned and walked away, as she slipped into the house. When he was far enough away he reopened his gate, and returned to Soul Society.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later she was sitting in the same spot, watching the same boys play soccer below her. She felt the presence and knew who it was instantly. She turned around to see icy green eyes meet her dark ones, and a small smile flitted over her face. Once more he sat down next to her, and they watched the game go on.

He looked tired, she noticed. His eyes were cold, but not as sharp as usual, his hair still chaotic, but not as gravity defying as before. His clothes were mussed, as if he hadn't had time to take care of himself. He glanced over and caught her staring, catching the worried look she had. He shrugged in response to the question in her eyes. A frown took over her face and she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down so his head was in the comfortable cushion of her lap. Sighing in contentment, he felt the tension that had been keeping him from sleep melt away, feeling absolutely safe in the presence of this relatively powerless human girl. But his eyes drifted shut, and his breathing evened out. He was asleep before he could even notice the tender smile on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came every week. She would be waiting for him. He would sit down next to her, and eventually fall asleep on her. She would smile tenderly at him, and soon began to stroke his hair while he slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple months had gone by, the routine as unbroken as their silence. They were each starting to piece together the story of the other. She had figured out that he was broken from the loss of his long time sister figure, and confused from the loss of his long time enemy. She was concerned for everyone's safety. With her he had no responsibilities and could therefore accept the pain and let it wash over him. He was a security blanket, she knew she was safe while with him.

Then one day as he slept, she glanced down at his face she saw a small track of silver escape his eye. Softly she brushed up the tear, astonished when it was cool to her touch. She looked at it more closely and saw it was a small snowflake that had slid down his face, not the drop of salt water she had expected. _An icy tear to fit a soul of ice._ She saw more of the snowflakes fall down his face, but because he was lying horizontally they had no way to run off his face. Instead they congealed on his cheeks, not melting, rapidly building up. She softly cleared off the small drifts, so intent on clearing the sorrow from his face that she didn't notice it when his eyes opened and the green eyes stared up at her. For the first time, their silence was broken.

"Thank you," his usually harsh voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in a while. She just smiled at him and nodded. It was then that he started to talk. He talked about his childhood in Soul Society, growing up with Hinamori. About her going into the Shinigami Academy, and him joining her a few years later. About joining the 10th division and rising through the ranks. Becoming vice-captain, then captain. She said nothing, just listened. And when he was finished she just smiled at him once more, before he walked her to her home and returned to his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week after that was different. He looked better, she noticed. As if he was finally getting the rest he needed. Before he had seemed horribly driven, now he seemed almost complacent. As usual he sat down next to her. But this time he didn't lie down on her. Instead, after a few minutes had gone by, he grabbed her around the waist pulling her with his greater strength until she sat in his lap. She was startled for a moment, but soon relaxed into him. Their silence had returned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another month drifted by, the only change this shift in position. Then one afternoon, as they sat comfortably on the hill, they felt the spike in reiatsu that was unmistakably Ichigo's. At this she began to shake, and although it quickly calmed down indicating victory, she still trembled. He wrapped his arms around her, the comforted becoming the comforter. She turned her head into his shoulder and shook with silent sobs, wetting his captain's haori. He didn't care. Her tears burned him. Not physically, but her mental distress agonized him. He held her tighter. The sobs became quieter, then stopped. Her red-rimmed eyes met his clear ones.

"Thank you," she echoed what he had said weeks before. Then she began to talk. About her discovery of hollows, her learning of her brothers secret, meeting him and others like him. Finding out about her family, the winter war, and most of all her fears. Her fear of losing everyone that she cared for. He understood her, and returned her smile when she finished. Using his cool touch he removed the red from her eyes and pulled her up, like he had that first time. They walked in silence to her house, both lightened by the understanding they had been given. When they reached her door, she expected the same wave she always got, but this time, as she turned away, he caught her wrist.

"Until next week?" The silence cracked. She grinned at him, and the light returned to her face.

"Yes, until next week." She confirmed. With that their silence was shattered, as the two broken children returned to their states of strong-willed adults. Their gaze broke, and they returned to their separate homes.


	3. 5 Years Later

**5 years later**

Karin walked out of the class as the last echoes of the bell's ring faded. Yuzu caught up to her, and the two of them headed for home.

"Thank goodness it's Friday, ne Karin?" Yuzu bubbled out happily. Karin smiled a secret little smile to herself. If it was Friday, that meant tomorrow was Saturday, the day she spent with Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Yeah," She replied softly, still thinking about meeting her friend. She heard muttering behind her.

"Look she's smiling! Now's your chance Hideki!" Karin brushed off the whispers, not interested in the pathetic romantic interests of high school boys. Yuzu was humming a happy little tune to herself, almost skipping along. Growing up hadn't changed her at all, although she had recently begun seeing spiritual beings, the last member of their family to gain that ability. They made their way outside, almost off the school grounds when Karin heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me Kurosaki-san," A timid voice asked. She spun around. Everything she did was fast; she hated wasting time on slow movements.

"Hey Hideki," Hideki was no one special. Average student, average athletic ability, average everything. But Karin had found life was easier for her if she treated everyone well, although there was no one she was truly close to. How could she make good friends when she saw monsters and ghosts around every corner? Hideki gulped nervously.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san," She was getting annoyed.

"Yes?" He closed his eyes tightly.

"Wouldyouliketogototheparkthissunday?" Karin blinked. A confession? It wasn't her first one, but she was surprised anyone had the guts to ask her anymore. She hadn't been particularly gentle with the last guy. Hideki got nervous because of her silence and started to babble.

"I know you don't really date and all, but still, I really like you and maybe if you would give me a chance we could hit it off or something, it's just-"

"Hideki," she cut him off, and tried to stay calm so she wouldn't hurt his feelings too much. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. I think you're a good person, but there is someone else who already holds my heart, and I could not lie to you by going with you on a date. I'm sorry." Hideki's face was crushed, but he quickly put a fake smile on it.

"Eh, oh well. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. At least you didn't do to me what you did to Masao." He gave a short little bow before running off. Karin sighed, and Yuzu giggled.

"Well," Yuzu observed. "Thankfully he won't wind up in the hospital. By the way, you never told me why you beat Masao up. Care to share?"

"Eugh, he was so irritating. He wouldn't take no for an answer, so I told him what I told Hideki just now. He then demanded to meet this guy so he could fight him. I said when he could beat me up he could beat him up. He proceeded to attack me. I kicked his ass." Yuzu laughed.

"Wow. He wanted to go out with you so much he would beat you up. What a guy."

"Stupid manly pride," Karin muttered under her breath.

"But," Yuzu continued. That was two years ago. How long have you known this person you love so much? And how come I haven't met him?" Karin blushed slightly, and Yuzu noticed.

"And the thoguht of him makes you blush? Wow, I need to meet this guy." Actually, Yuzu had changed a bit. She had gotten spunkier. She spent too much time with Jinta, and his annoying pestering was rubbing of on her. Which was bad for Karin, especially when she was trying to keep secrets.

"Ah well guess I'll have to learn more another day. I'm going to get the groceries now. See you at home!" She ran of with a wave, and Karin smiled slightly. Yuzu still took care of all of them, although Karin tried to help her out more than she used to. Then she felt a chilling power appear beside her.

"Karin loves someone?" Toushirou teased her, grinning. "Who is this person? Should I beat them up?" Karin raised an eyebrow at her companion.

"One, eavesdropping is rude. Two, why are you here? You almost never show up except for your weekly visits. Three, my love life is not your business." He kept an easy pace with her as she muttered under her breath, not speaking loudly for fear of people thinking she was crazy.

"In response," he answered with an irritating smirk. "One, never stopped you. Two, I made a bet with Matsumoto that winner had to take on the others responsibilities for a week and I won so I figured this was a good way to spend my time. Three, I declare it my business because I say so." Karin smirked back.

"What were you betting over?" He grinned.

"Drinking contest." He kept walking forward, until he realized she had stopped. The look on her face was one of extreme shock.

"You beat her in a drinking contest?" The smirk became a self-satisfied grin.

"Yup." Karin thought about it for a moment.

"Impressive."

Thank you." They continued walking. Karin sneaked a glance at her companion. He had grown up, now half a head taller than she was. He was more playful now too, a far cry from the serious captain who he once was. Matsumoto, on one of her secret visits (Toushirou would be pissed if he knew) had informed her it was thanks to her, but Karin didn't believe it. Time had passed, and he had grown not just up physically, but down mentally. And that was a good thing for him.

They wandered down the busy street, slowly making their way towards the Kurosaki house and clinic. Although they now talked with each other, they still had moments when they preserved the silence that had brought them together. They reached her house and Karin dropped her stuff. Grabbing a shinai they proceeded to a secluded grove not far off from a hill that overlooked a soccer field. There, Karin went through her kata, slowly, while Toushirou watched and corrected her in places while giving her advice. She never joined a kendo club or team. It was her and Toushirou's thing, not to be shared with anyone else. She loved the feel of moving with the fake sword, and considered this the closest she could ever come to having a zampakatou.

Time went by. When the sky began to darken they headed back to her house.

"Toushirou," he looked over at her, waiting for her to continue. "Since you don't need to get back to Soul Society anytime soon, would you like to spend the night? You can crash in my room."

"Don't you share a room with Yuzu?" Toushirou was extremely familiar with the members of the Kurosaki household, having heard a lot about them from Karin. Karin grinned.

"Nope! Now that Ichigo's gone, I get his old room." Ichigo had gone to Serietei to become the captain of the 5th squad, with Rukia as his lieutenant. Apparently no one else could tolerate him in a work setting other than her.

"Where would I sleep?" Karin's grin became evil.

"In the closet, like Rukia used to!" He glared at her.

"Hell no."

"Your only other options are the floor or sharing with me." He thought about it.

"I thought of another possibility!" Karin looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" He looked at her with so much happiness that she dreaded what he was going to say.

"I stuff you in the closet then take the bed." He kept grinning, much like Ichimaru Gin used to. She scoffed.

"Yeah, no. Not going to happen. Anyways, I know you're secretly scared of me."

"Right..." he drawled, remembering the events that had led him there.

_Flashback_

"_Hitsugaya-taichou!" An exuberant Matsumoto called out to him. _

"_What," he growled. As time went by he found the days between his visits to the real world felt longer and longer._

"_Taichou-sama, you're not in a good mood today." He glared at her._

"_Am I ever?" A face splitting smile appeared._

"_Yup! With Karin-chan!" His eyes widened slightly in shock._

"_Matsumoto, why would you know how I act when I'm with Kurosaki-san?" She stopped, and her face fell. _

"_Well..."_

"_Actually," he stopped her. "I don't want to know. What do you want?" If he didn't know Matsumoto better he would've called the grin on her face wicked._

"_I have a proposition." He sighed._

"_What kind of proposition?"_

"_A drinking contest!"_

"_Matsumoto, how many times do I have to tell you-"_

"_And," she cut him off. "The winner takes care of all the other person's official duties, paperwork, training, everything for an entire week. That's a lot of free time." He paused. Ordinarily he would never have considered such a thing, but he really wanted to go visit Karin._

"_You're on." Matsumoto's eyes glinted with victory._

_End Flashback_

"Huh," Karin looked at him out of the corner of her eye. When he didn't continue, she rolled said eyes.

"What?" He kicked a pebble. If anyone had seen it they would've seen a pebble start to move out of the blue on its own, but people tended to miss little details like that.

"You know how a few weeks ago you mentioned how I've changed?" Karin nodded. "Well I haven't. I'm exactly the same as I was, except for when I'm here, with you." He chuckled. "You have no idea how much that pisses Matsumoto off."

"How does Matsumoto know how you act around me?" He shot her a bemused glance.

"I asked her the same thing, then decided I didn't want to know."

"Smart call."

"Yup." We were back to silence. Karin found herself bored though, and decided to change the tone of their walk. She slung her shinai over her back in a sling modelled after Toushirou's.

"Tag you're it!" She said quietly, as she hit him on his arm. He jerked in surprise, then smiled, chasing after her.

"You won't get away from me!" Unfortunately they had a rule. When playing games like this Toushirou was not allowed to use shunpo. Soon though she felt the light tap on her shoulder followed by Toushirou's sprinting form rushing past. She took off. They both were wearing swords on their backs, so the race was considered even, except for Toushirou's longer legs.

He raced through town, always ahead of her until he heard a screech, and smelled burning rubber. People were yelling for yelp. Slowly Toushirou turned around. Under a red toyota lay the partially crushed body of Kurosaki Karin. Slightly above stood the same Kurosaki Karin, wearing robes of black and a sword at her hip. He looked at her and blinked. She blinked back.

"Well..." Was all she could say as she looked back down at her body. "This is awkward."


	4. Family, Part 1

"Well..." Was all she could say as she looked down at her body. "This is awkward." Toushirou nodded dumbly, as she twisted around, trying to see all of her new form.

"What do you think?" She called out to him. He scowled.

"I think that I have the pleasure of telling your brother." Karin laughed. It was brighter now, as if there had been a small veil between them when he was dead and she was alive, and now that they were on the same level it was gone. She glowed in his eyes. Apparently spirit particles had a tendency to shine slightly in the sun, something he had never noticed before.

"Don't worry about Ichi-nii. He's mellowed out since he became captain, it's grounded him. And if he does fly off the handle, Rukia-chan will be there to protect you." Walking over she patted his hair in the way that she knew irritated him.

"So ... I guess I should take you over to your house, so you can talk to Yuzu and your dad, and then we'll head to Sereitei and I'll get you settled into the Academy."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"Yup." They walked in silence, him because he was trying to adjust to the change his friend had undergone, and she because she was too preoccupied with the new her. Soon sirens blared past, and Karin stopped for a moment.

"Think they're on their way to get me?" She inquired curiously. Toushirou shrugged.

"Probably."

"Waste of their time, they should go save someone who's alive."

"Yeah." More silence. As spirits they moved faster than they had as a human accompanying a spirit, so within a few minutes they had arrived at the Kurosaki clinic. Karin strutted into the house, acting as if nothing had changed. Winding her way to the kitchen she saw Yuzu's back, as she stirred a pot on their stove. She had an open cookbook on the table behind her, and soon she turned around to check it. She froze, her eyes catching sight of Karin. Yuzu's eyes roved over her sister. She stared at Karin's new outfit, then looked past her to where a very meek looking Toushirou stood. Yuzu shifted her gaze back to Karin.

"I always knew knowing shinigamis would be the death of you." With that she turned back to her food. Karin shifted from foot to foot.

"So..." she hesitated. "Where's dad?" Yuzu kept stirring, eyes on her dinner.

"Urahara's."

"Think I can leave without saying good bye?"

"Don't be a bitch. Anyways, do you really want him showing up in Soul Society crying and running around in hysterics looking for you? Not a good first impression." Karin sighed in defeat. Toushirou winced in sympathy.

"Fine. See you when I see you, or you come visit me." Yuzu nodded.

"Toushirou, how long until her first leave?" His white topped head shot up from its downward slant, his surprise at being addressed evident.

"Um... Depends on how she does and what her teachers think. After that it's up to her captain."

"Okay. good luck Karin! Oh, and say hi to Yachiru." Yuzu liked the little pink haired girl, although Karin wondered whether that much bubbly happiness in one place was healthy for those around them. Karin waved a hand lazily in reply, and exited the kitchen with Toushirou following close behind her.

"Is there anything you want to bring with you?" His voice was quiet and soft. She paused for a second, before heading up the staircase. He waited for her at the bottom. Yuzu poked her head out of the kitchen as soon as Karin's footsteps faded into silence.

"Toushirou," he looked over to her, acknowledging that she had spoken with his eyes. "Keep her safe, 'kay?" A soft smile spread over his face.

"Of course." Yuzu stared at him for a moment, before nodding sharply and disappearing back into the kitchen. Moments later Karin all but slid down the staircase.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly at Toushirou. "Haven't used this in years, it was in the back of my closet. He craned his neck trying to see what she had cradled under her arm. Still smiling she proffered the item to him.

It was an old soccer ball, the white slightly grayed with use. He turned it around in his hands, looking for a reason why Karin would want to keep it with her. Then he saw it. A small patch of red broke up the black and white. When he touched it he recognized it as ice.

"Red ice?" His eyebrows were drawn in confusion.

"Yeah. Remember the first time you met?" he nodded. "Well a drop of blood from the hollow landed on my ball. Think some of your ice fell on top of it. It never melted." He stared at the ball.

"Why'd you keep it?" Her eyes met his, as if connected. Then she broke the gaze, whisking the ball out of his hands and walked towards the door.

"It holds some good memories." She turned back towards him slightly, hair fanning out perfectly in a way he had never noticed before, eyes sparkling. Until one eye disappeared behind a pale lid. She _winked_ at him. Toushirou just gulped.

"Urahara!" Karin bellowed once they approached the shop. She looked behind her to where Toushirou was, lagging behind her by several steps. "Why are you so slow now?" He scuffed the ground with his toe, dragging his feet.

"Is it okay if I wait outside while you tell them?" His visage took on a hopeful look.

"No. I refuse to do this alone." The hope turned to defeat. He sped up enough that he was walking next to her, instead of behind her. They approached the thin door that led to his shop, which Karin promptly kicked open.

"Oi, old man, Yuzu's boyfriend, shy girl, and stupid shopkeeper, get out here!" She shouted. Toushirou smirked at her nicknames.

"You forgot manly housemaid!" A deep voice called back.

"Sorry Tensei! And manly housemaid!" A chuckle rang out, as five figures emerged from the back rooms of the shop. First out was Jinta.

"Oh shit," was all he said as his eyes widened at her new look. Next was Urahara.

"Interesting," was his comment, his eyes flickering over to Toushirou with a look of great sympathy. Next was Isshin. He said nothing just froze for a moment before gaining a stony quality to his face with glares of doom shooting out towards Toushirou. The last was Ururu. She looked at Toushirou, then at Karin.

"Congratulations," her high voice whispered. "I think you'll be happy now." Karin smiled at her. Ururu was horribly perceptive, the first to figure out how Karin felt about Toushirou, and yet discreet enough to keep it hidden from the others. Karin owed Ururu a lot, considering all the angry rants she had had to endure on days when Toushirou had pissed her off.

"Congratulations," Isshin's voice was full of suppressed anger that was radiating off his stiff form. "What the hell is there to congratulate about this!" He roared, then turned around and smashed a sizable hole through Urahara's wall. The shopkeeper glanced at him.

"You'll pay for that." He turned his attention back to the two shinigami before him. "Do you need a Senkei gate or anything else?" They turned towards each other for a moment, communicating without words.

"Nope," Toushirou answered. "I've got one."

"Well then," Karin started to back away. "I'll be going now. See you at some later time!" She turned and began to run. Toushirou easily caught up to her.

"Why are we running?" He asked.

"Because in about a minute my dad will stop being angry and will instead become his usual idiotic self. I'm trying to avoid that."

"KARIN!" they heard a voice yell from down the street. "No, my darling Karin! You can't leave your old father alone, and your hardworking sister! Don't leave us apple of my eye, center of my heart!" Toushirou gave her a look.

"Just open the gate." He nodded and the white doors appeared. They stepped through, blinding white light enveloping their black-clad forms.

"Welcome to Soul Society." Toushirou said sadly, as Karin stepped into the very white world. She looked at him quizzically.

"Why so sad?" She asked softly, respecting the emotion he was showing. He sighed.

"Just, now that you're here I won't be able to act so relaxed when it's just the two of us, assuming of course that the Captain-Commander allows me to continue spending time with you."

"Why would that be a problem?" He started walking, and she followed him.

"Well, you're a student now. If I'm always around you it will be perceived as favoritism. It doesn't help that you're already close with a quarter or more of the captains. You've got enough of a leg up as it is, it will only hurt you in school if people realize we're best friends." She was quiet.

"Yeah," he could barely hear her voice. "I can see where that would be a problem."

"Not to mention," he continued. "Now that you're in the academy there will be tons of boys who are on the same level as you. Hanging around with me will only drive them away, or make them want to date you even more." She chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about the boys, Toushirou. You heard what I said to that kid earlier today, I'm already in love with someone. You don't have to worry about a thing." He looked at her worriedly. They approached a wooden wall, one that encircled the kindest looking building she had yet to see in Serietei.

"Well, we're here." He walked to the door, holding it open for her. She stepped through, and the door clanged shut behind her. Toushirou stepped up next to where she stood frozen, as six pairs of angry eyes glared down at them.


	5. Family, Part 2

It was a beautiful day in Seireitei. The sun shone in a clear blue sky. Small, puffy, marshmellowish clouds drifted lazily across the periwinkle backdrop. Pink sakura blossoms floated through the air on a cool breeze that was just strong enough to perfect the days temperature. Days of this were hard to find.

But for Karin, the beauty was marred by the dark cloud of malice that loomed over her, emanating from her brother. Toushirou stepped back to stand beside her. He looked as calm as ever, but Karin knew him well enough to notice the waver in his ever present glare, a small sign of nervousness. Karin wasn't intimidated, but Toushirou had always felt uncomfortable around Ichigo in that boyfriend/brother way. Not that he would admit it. Not that they were going out or anything. But back to the problem at hand.

"Yo, Ichigo!" she greeted him with more confidence than she felt. "Long time no see. How've you been?" He glared at her relentlessly. Okay. So the nice innocent act wasn't going to work.

"Taichou!" A burst of orange hair flew by Karin to envelope Toushirou in a nosebleed-causing hug. "You finally brought your little girlfriend home to meet your mother figure!" Karin's eyebrows shot up. She was about to answer Matsumoto, but Toushirou beat her to it.

"You're not my mother figure, and she's not my girlfriend!" he growled, a small dusting of red decorating his cheeks. Karin had nothing against his declaration, but she felt offended by the degree of dislike his voice seemed to hold towards the idea.

"Well you don't have to sound so insulted," she muttered to herself. But his sharp ears picked it up.

"I'm sorry, did I offend you sweetie?" he mocked. She scowled.

"Of course not honey bear," she retorted. It was his turn to scowl. They stood there glowering at each other for a minute, before Karin remembered the other people standing in the small courtyard. Matsumoto no longer stood beside them. The thought seemed to hit Toushirou at the same time. They both whipped their heads around, suspicious.

"Over here!" Karin found the cheerful woman sitting on the other side of the courtyard. "Wanted to make sure I was clear of the line of fire." Karin frowned in confusion.

A delicate cough reached her ears. Karin turned her attention to a serene Byakuya, and the shinigami surrounding him.

"Right. Angry brother with cronies."

"Cronies? And your brother's at that?" Renji asked.

"Oh! My apologies Kuchiki-taichou. I didn't mean to offend you in any way." Karin bowed politely, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

Byakuya returned the smirk. "You're forgiven. I understand how that term applies to the others standing here." Renji's face now matched his hair.

"And why don't I get an apology?" Renji blustered. "I happen to be a captain too." At this point he made a point of shaking out the white haori that rested on his shoulders.

Karin shrugged. "I know Kuchiki-taichou's just here to laugh at Ichigo's pain. That puts him on my side. Therefore, I apologized for lumping him in with the people who are here to yell at me."

"But I enjoy torturing Ichigo too!" Renji argued.

"Yes Abarai-taichou. You make Kurosaki-taichou suffer as well." Byakuya's voice was cool and calm. "But Kurosaki-san and I do so with a certain … finesse." Renji scowled. "My sister is also in our league, and Hitsugaya-taichou would be if not for his personal complications. But Rukia, for the moment, is in agreement with the buffoon because of her sisterly feelings towards Kurosaki-san."

Toushirou chuckled, but regained his composure as all eyes turned towards him.

"What's so funny Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ichigo's words were full of coldness, and Karin could feel the rage radiating off the syllables. Toushirou tried to step back in an unusual show of meekness, but Karin caught the sleeve of his haori, stopping him.

"You. Will. Not. Leave. Me. Alone. With. Them." She hissed. Cowed he moved back beside her.

"Don't worry Karin." Byakuya assured her. "I'm on your side." And then, he winked at her. The combined area created by the dropped jaws would have been large enough to contain a Getsuga Tenshou. Karin was the only one to react with a grin.

"Karin." Ichigo snarled. "Why are you here?"

"Hopefully because she's dead." Matsumoto quipped. "Otherwise we've got either a serious problem, or taichou decided to man up." Silence met her words.

"Matsumoto," Toushirou growled. "Don't make the situation worse for me."

"And that's my other question," Ichigo asked. "He focused his gaze on the captain standing next to his sister. "Why are you the one who brought her here?" Toushirou gulped. It was subtle, but Karin caught it. Toushirou raised his head in defiance.

"I was with Karin when the accident occurred." He answered stiffly. Ichigo's glare managed to get narrower.

"And why were you with her?" There was so much threat in his voice that Kenpatchi himself would have been terrified, but Toushirou bravely stood his ground.

"Actually I was planning to speak to you about that after I returned from the Living World. May I speak to you privately?" _What was he up to?_ Karin wondered. Ichigo had opened his mouth to say something nasty, when with a _whump_ he doubled over in pain. Rukia stood next to him with a smug, superior look on her face.

"Fine," Ichigo conceded. "But again, Karin, why are you here?" Karin shrugged casually.

"Like Matsumoto said, I'm dead." A tic formed on Ichigo's forehead.

"I know _that_. I'm a captain. I possess some form of intelligence."

" Unfortunately only some is required," Byakuya muttered, glancing pointedly at Renji and Ichigo. They scowled simultaneously, but said nothing.

"How did you die?" Ichigo asked.

"Car hit me while I was crossing the street." Renji chuckled. All eyes turned towards him.

"Figures," he explained. "She is surrounded by death gods, withstands countless attacks and has an insane father, and in the end she dies from an idiot driver who was probably talking on his cell phone. Fate is screwy." Toushirou and Byakuya snickered.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo protested weakly.

"Is too!" Matsumoto called childishly from her far away spot.

"Is n-" Ichigo stopped himself. He turned back towards Karin. "I refuse to succumb to her childish games." He tried to sound haughty.

"Ichigo, please don't attempt to sound noble when you obviously are not, and leave the pride to those who know how to wear it." Byakuya reprimanded him. Ichigo scowled Then again, he always scowled, the gloomy bastard.

"But he doesn't do badass particularly well either," Renji commented.

"He's not fun or bubbly! Don't forget fun or bubbly! And the jerk doesn't like to drink!" Ichigo seethed.

"Renji! Get out of here. This is a family affair." Renji smirked, before bowing in jest and shunpoing over the wall of the small compound.

"Byakuya, if you could get Karin enlisted in the Academy for me … please." Gasps were heard from all around the courtyard. Byakuya just raised an eyebrow.

"Very well." He turned towards the building in front of them. Ichigo turned towards Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya, walk with me. Rukia, please stay with Karin until your brother finishes arranging things.

He turned and walked out of the compound, signaling Toushirou to follow. With a sigh and a glance in Karin's direction, he did. Matsumoto waved cheerily to Karin, before she too disappeared to wherever it was she spent her time. Only Rukia remained. For a moment she stood there, the two of them watching each other. Then with an earsplitting grin Rukia flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around Karin. The embrace was quickly reciprocated.

"Yes!" Rukia exclaimed. "You're finally here~ Decent company for me to send time with!"

Karin smiled. It was nice to know that almost everyone excluding her brother was happy to have her in Seireitei. A flicker, and Byakuya was back.

"Karin, they're ready to receive you. Your schedule has been formed, and a room assigned. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you, and remember that you are always welcome in my home."

With a small bow he left. Rukia smiled kindly at Karin.

"The next part is for you alone to face." She said, before following her brother over the wall.

Karin turned to face the doors in front of her, slowly pushing open her future.


End file.
